White Rabbit: A Nobodies Story
by LunarLotus123
Summary: The younger sister of Axel, Calixe, has little time left and many journeys ahead of her. What will she do with the time given to her?


"Calixe! Where the hell are you going!?"

A young girl, no older than 15, wearing a black cloak and holding two katana's that were sheathed, one in each hand, was walking to the outskirts of a dark and dank town.

"Haven't you heard? Xemnas has no further use of me. I'm number XIV after all...I'm not as important as you big brother."

"That's not true. If you leave, there will be no where you can go that he won't find you."

There was a pause as Calixe let those words sink in, "Ya know Axel...I would love to stay and see how long it takes number one to fall from his throne...I'm not sure if I could live with myself though..."

The red head snapped as his younger sister seemed to blow off their boss, "Will you shut up!? I told you I would keep you safe! And right now you are making that EXTREMELY difficult! You getting me!?"

"I never asked you to protect me!" Calixe snapped drawing one of her swords and holding the tip to Axel's throat, "You think I want a babysitter every day!? Watching me?! Keeping me from living my life!? I know what'll happen to me when Roxas is taken care of!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Axel asked, holding still to keep her blade from touching him.

Calixe stared for a moment, then began laughing, lowering her sword to the ground, "You don't know...you really don't know? I see...and yet you want to keep me safe? I over heard Xemnas and Xigbar talking. I'm just a PLACEHOLDER for that little brat you call a friend! As soon as they're done with their tests, they're turning me into a dusk. Now why should I stick around for that!?"

Hearing this, Axel felt his breath catch in his throat, "Calixe, please. I'll talk to them. We can work this out."

"I would love to bro...but-"

"I thought I heard someone making a racket."

A familiar voice rang out from behind Calixe, her face grew pale and her hand started shaking a little, "Sa'i'x..."

"Now, answer this for me. Why would you walk away at such an important time in our plans?" the blue haired man asked walking over to Calixe, stopping only a couple of inches away from her back.

Calixe was unable to come up with an answer, her voice stuck in her throat.

"I talked her out of it," Axel said quickly, walking over and holding his sisters shoulders, "We had an argument, you know, sibling stuff. We were just heading back."

Sa'i'x watched him for a moment, then gave his signature smirk, "I see...If you have another...'arguement', I will take it to Xemnas himself."

Axel simply nodded and smiled, "Of course. I'll try to keep her quieter next time."

The whole time, Calixe could only stand and stare in terror at the Organization's resident psychopath.

Before he could say anything else, Axel took Calixe by the arm and dragged her back to her room.

Once they were gone, a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Seems she knows. Should we take care of her now? Or stick to the plan?" Sa'i'x asked crossing his arms.

The figure pushed his hood back, revealing it to be Xemnas, "No, she may still be useful. Let's see what she does for now..."

* * *

"Are you insane!? Now you have Sa'i'x involved!"

Calixe was sitting on her bed, the look of terror now replaced with one of confusion and relief.

"You know what I was thinking...My days are numbered..."

"And you thought that was an ok reason to walk out of my life?" Axel asked looking hurt.

"That's not it..." the red haired girl muttered placing her forehead in her hands.

"Then what!?"

Calixe looked up, the look on her brothers face wasn't of anger, but sadness.

"I didn't want you to know...I didn't want to see your face when the time came..."

"What? Calixe," Axel said sitting down next to his sister who was quietly crying now, "I don't care how long we have together...I want to spend every moment left with my little sister. Got that memorized?"

Hearing his catchphrase, Calixe couldn't help but laugh to herself, "You're right...Sorry..."

"Don't be. Just don't pull something that stupid again, ok?"

With that, the two siblings started talking and joking again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
